


Обжигающе горячо

by Wildberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and that's because of those videos and pics, because they're so cute together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildberry/pseuds/Wildberry
Summary: - На какой факультет Хогвартса вы бы распределили Колина?Почему надо было дать ответ в ту же самую секунду? Рейвенкло. Ну да, в принципе это действительно очевидный факультет. Колин начитанный, умный и весь до пизды какой правильный. И эти качества, вроде как положительные, почти что крышу сносят у почти безответственного и шебутного Миллера.





	Обжигающе горячо

Концерт выматывает. Раньше так не было — проносится в мозгу с небольшим запозданием, когда они отыгрывают уже последнюю песню. А может, и было. Он уже и не помнит — со всеми съемками, переездами, конференциями и бешеным каждодневным графиком, в котором спорт перевешивает все остальное.

Приглушенный свет не спасает, а в небольшом помещении под конец становится слишком душно, и даже надетый на голое тело жилет кажется слишком теплым предметом гардероба.

Больше всего сейчас, когда затихает последний аккорд, хочется выйти на улицу и минут так пять спокойно постоять и подышать свежим воздухом. Эзра потягивается, с тоской смотрит на выход из зала, но тут же опускает взгляд, когда рядом сбивается небольшая стайка фанатов.  
Это забавно, как быстро жизнь стала походить на совершенно дикий водоворот, — приходит в голову, пока он подписывает очередной листок, рассматривает арты. Каждый раз на концерты приходит все больше людей, их песни чаще прослушивают, но вот только не покидает ощущение, даже сейчас, пока Джош и Лайла, улыбаясь, стоят в стороне, что все это только благодаря его, Эзры, карьере.

Счастливые лица с чуть потекшей тушью и губы, растянутые в искренней улыбке — они как будто потихоньку заряжают, и Миллер уже с большим энтузиазмом рассматривает принесенные ему подарки. Девушка рядом с ним что-то говорит о рисунках, показывает милое нарисованное облачко-обскура, и на душе теплеет от всего этого внимания. На таком душевном подъеме удается подписать еще пару плакатов, пока вдруг в ладонь не вкладывают обычный белый лист, на котором знакомый автограф и дата, рядом с расшифровкой имени и фамилии.

_Колин Фаррелл_

Эзра замирает, рассматривая росчерк, наверняка оставленный в спешке, и блять, он же поклялся, что его не будет уносить с таких мелочей, но вот он здесь, пялится на бумагу и не знает, как унять расшалившееся сердце.

 — На какой факультет Хогвартса вы бы распределили Колина?

Он уже начинает расписываться, когда кто-то задает этот вопрос. Милая девушка с широко распахнутыми глазами, едва сдерживающая крик радости. Эзра улыбается ей, но похоже, улыбка выходит немного грустной.

 — Колина? — голос едва дрожит, но это все усталость, только она, — В Ревенкло. Ну, как-то так.  
Он шутит про распределяющую шляпу, говорит что-то еще, запинается, давится спертым воздухом и отчаянно хочет на улицу. Кажется, что сейчас все вокруг поняли в чем дело. Смотрят с хитрыми улыбками и заговорщически подмигивают. Миллер утирает лоб и надеется, что в темноте особо не заметны пылающие щеки и кончики ушей. Да сколько можно? Прошло столько времени, а он все туда же! Рука сама выводит _«Криденс любит Грейвза»_ , как будто он малолетняя школьница с крашем в старшеклассника.

 — Это вам! — ему в руки всовывают рисунки, и ну конечно же, на них он и Колин, точнее, Криденс и Грейвз.

 — Спасибо.

Видимо, придется заново учиться улыбаться — пара девушек с сомнением смотрят в ответ, но тут на спасение бросаются Лайла и Джош, отвлекая огонь на себя. Эзра смеется, кивая им и выбираясь из клуба, наконец-то вдыхая прохладный воздух ночного Лондона.

Он не берет такси, не дожидаясь ребят, чтобы проехаться с ними, зато решает прогуляться пешком. Достает спутанные наушники и затыкает уши, пока что решая не включать музыку. Наушники как барьер от внешнего мира — наверное, это усваивает каждый, и Эзра пользуется этой невидимой оградой от окружающих, сворачивая с оживленной улицы.

Рисунки жгут кожу под жилетом, и это довольно приятно, ведь уже давно, наверное, еще год назад стало ясно, что Эзра Миллер еще тот мазохист. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит необычно в своем наряде, но это Лондон, и здесь есть гораздо более странно одетые люди, чем он.

Карты в телефоне не позволяют заплутать, но сворачивая с улочки на улочку, Эзре кажется, что весь город вымер. Случилась глобальная катастрофа, пока они играли, и никого не осталось в живых. Просыпаясь в четыре утра и выбегая на улицу в детстве, он обожал представлять именно такой сценарий, и сейчас, когда ему уже почти двадцать пять, это кажется наивной детской игрой. Почти не замечая, он перепрыгивает узкую полоску асфальта, как будто это лава, смеется над собой, тянется за пачкой сигарет, пока пальцы не натыкаются на сложенные листки.

 — Твою мать! — Эзра отдергивает руку, как будто обжегшись, и закрывает лицо руками, вспоминая том злополучном листке.

_На какой факультет Хогвартса вы бы распределили Колина_

Почему надо было дать ответ в ту же самую секунду? Хочется влепить себе крепкий подзатыльник, но мимо проходит девушка с собакой, и пугать ее совсем не входит в планы, поэтому Эзра ограничивается мысленным самобичеванием, снова и снова проигрывая в голове этот момент. Рейвенкло. Ну да, в принципе это действительно очевидный факультет. Колин начитанный, умный и весь до пизды какой правильный. И эти качества, вроде как положительные, почти что крышу сносят у почти безответственного и шебутного Миллера.

И да, на тамблере это обсудят и забудут — куда больше в мире знаменитостей важнее его, но сам факт того, что он опять облажался… Эзра раздраженно потирает переносицу и включает музыку в наушниках на полную громкость, отключаясь от звуков ночного города, отрезая себя от ненужных мыслей.

Еще пятнадцать минут быстрым шагом, пять сменивших друг друга песен в плей-листе и вот перед ним открываются автоматические двери гостиницы. Ночной портье смеряет его безразличным взглядом, да это и к лучшему. Эзра похлопывает себя по карманам штанов, пока лифт спускается с пятого этажа на первый, и сдерживает радостный возглас, нашаривая наконец две карточки от номера.

Седьмой этаж. Семьсот двадцать первый номер и заправленная чистая постель. Сон в последнее время стал чуть ли не на вес золота, и организм уже предвкушает долгожданный отдых, пока лифт проезжает этаж за этажом. И так бы оно и было, но палец вовремя нажимает на цифру «6», и лифт останавливается, жалобно звякнув.

Эзра взвешивает на левой ладони карточку с выведенным на ней «635», и прежде чем двери успевают захлопнуться, выходит, сжимая ключ в руке. Номер по левой стороне, недалеко от пожарного выхода — за каждую ночь в этом отеле он уже запомнил. И не представляет, что думает о нем персонал гостиницы, когда ясно, что в своем номере он не провел ни одной ночи.  
Замок щелкает почти неслышно, и Эзра прикрывает дверь как можно тише, прежде чем стащить ботинки, бросить на ближайший пуф телефон с наушниками и пройти дальше, в кромешной темноте.

Шторы наглухо закрыты, и сейчас не помешало бы включить свет, но Эзра справляется и без него, чудом не споткнувшись о чужие ботинки и брошенные рядом джинсы. Он стаскивает свои штаны там же, бросая в кучу одежды, принимаясь и за жилет, осторожно перед этим вынув подаренные рисунки. Подхватывает листки и на ощупь уже добирается до спальни, неслышно забирается под одеяло и аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, прижимается к спящему на кровати человеку.

 — Как прошел концерт? — голос спросонья сиплый, и Эзра улыбается, утыкаясь носом в чужой загривок.

 — Отлично. Как спалось?

Свет вспыхивает совершенно неожиданно и с непривычки приходится закрыть глаза. Эзра недовольно жмурится и прячется под одеяло.

 — Колин, какого хрена! Я думал, ты спишь.

 — Твой топот кого угодно разбудит, — с головы сдергивают одеяло, — к тому же, мы давно не виделись.

 — С сегодняшнего утра?

Эзра смеется, но в душе становится тепло, спокойно и он опять плывет от нежного взгляда родных карих глаз, от лучиков морщин, разбегающихся, как только Колин начинает смеяться или просто улыбается. Сколько он страдал из-за этого ирландца? Сколько ночей пришлось провести в самокопании и всепоглощающей ревности к каждому, кто оказывался рядом с Фарреллом больше пары раз. А сколько потом он смеялся и сколько раз кричал его имя? Эзра прикусывает губу и рассматривает свое персональное чудо. Поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по выбритому виску, к щеке, к челюсти, колющейся пробившейся щетиной. Тянется к губам и протестующе стонет в приоткрытый рот, когда мужчина прижимает его к кровати, руками сжимая бока.

 — В чем дело?

Эзра замирает, не зная, что и ответить. Колин смотрит недоуменно, и это понятно, ведь кто в здравом уме бы отказался от секса с самим Колином Фарреллом? Но Миллер же вроде и не считается за нормального?

 — Помнешь рисунки.

 — Какие рисунки? — мужчина ложится рядом и с интересом разглядывает нарисованных героев «тварей», — Это с концерта?

 — Да. Девочки подарили. Кстати, это называется фан-арт, — Миллер гордо вскидывает голову и смеется, когда Колин целует его в голое плечо.

 — Я в курсе, — Фаррелл пожимает плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд, — что, по-твоему я пещерный человек?

 — Нет, просто я подумал…

Эзра не знает что на это ответить. Блять. Почему надо было налажать именно сейчас? Когда все так хорошо шло, чуть меньше года, но все равно… Наверное, он слишком громко думает, так как мужчина быстро целует его в лоб и отбирает рисунки, рассматривая уже в близи.

 — А это талантливо. Кажется, я видел такое. Ну, и не только такое, — Колин подмигивает ему, и Эзра чувствует, что начинает краснеть. Только не это.

 — И давно ты так роешься в фанатских дебрях? Ты же вроде без соц сетей и прочего?

 — Ну да, а это же, — он кивает в сторону артов, — искусство, Эзра. И кстати, хочу сказать, качественное. Даже если это не для детских глаз.

Колин тянется за своим телефоном и роется в фотографиях, пока не находит то, что искал. Эзра чуть не роняет телефон, рассматривая разные коллажи и арты. И везде они вдвоем. С радужным флагом и в привычных уже образах сироты и сурового аврора, в повседневной одежде и обнаженные…

 — Меня почти всегда изображают снизу, — задумчиво выдает Эзра, почесывая коротко остриженную макушку, — не то, чтобы мне это не нравилось.

 — Ну, — Колин забирает телефон обратно, — они же не в курсе, что мы очень даже часто меняемся ролями.

На это остается только закатить глаза. Они лежат рядом еще какое-то время, болтают обо всем и в то же время ни о чем, пока не спохватываются, что вообще-то обоим завтра опять нужно по делам.

Эзра смеется и благодарно прикрывает глаза, когда ночник гаснет, и комната снова погружается в темноту. Сильные руки притягивают к себе, и остается только поудобнее устроиться в теплом объятии, в ожидании сна, потому что на секс сил определенно нет.

Они лежат так в обнимку еще минут пятнадцать, прежде чем оба начинают засыпать. Колин поворачивается на бок, и Эзра нежно целует его в плечо, утыкаясь носом в шею, чувствуя под ладонями размеренный пульс. И уже на грани сна и яви, пока за окном, кажется уже сереет предрассветное небо, ему приходит в голову вопрос:

 — Как думаешь, как скоро они сложат два и два?

 — Что? — голос у Колина снова становится хриплым, и к тому же, недовольным тем, что его опять разбудили.

 — Когда они догадаются? — Миллер улыбается, когда слышит смешок в ответ.

 — Что Грейвз появится во второй части?

 — Что мы с тобой уже почти год как спим вместе.

Почти год. Миллер старается не улыбаться, как идиот, но это и невозможно, когда Колин поворачивается и с совершенно серьезным выражением лица произносит:  
 — Тогда придется совершить преждевременный каминг-аут.


End file.
